The present disclosure relates to a nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device.
A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) is a device including a material that emits light upon the application of electrical energy thereto, in which energy generated when electrons and holes are recombined is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs, having many advantages as compared to related art light sources, such as relatively long lifespans, low degrees of power consumption, rapid response speeds, environmental friendliness, and the like, have been widely used in lighting devices and display devices and as lighting sources, and the development thereof has been accelerated.
Recently, as LEDs have come into widespread use, the utilization thereof has extended to the light sources of devices for use in high current and high output applications. Demand for LEDs for use in high current and/or high output applications has spurred ongoing research into improvements in light emitting characteristics in the art. In particular, semiconductor light emitting devices including light emitting nanostructures aiming at increasing luminous efficiency through enhancements in crystallinity, the prevention of a piezoelectric polarization phenomenon, and/or increases in light emitting areas, and the like, are under development.